


『Izuru Kamakura 『x』 Reader』

by azzy202



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: F/M, Short Chapters, You are Junko's sister, [Name], inconsistent lengths, it's still quality though, kinda slow, multiple chapter updates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:40:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29547384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azzy202/pseuds/azzy202
Summary: I'm [Name] Enoshima. I'm fourteen years old, and I have two big sisters named Junko and Mukuro. Junko is always nice to me... but I've seen how she treats everyone else. She isn't a very nice person.. but I live with her anyway! She says she's gonna go to a very prestigious academy soon, but not to worry, because she can pull some strings to let me come with her.I sure hope so. I don't wanna be alone.
Relationships: Kamukura Izuru/Reader, Mukuro Ikusaba & Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	1. SPOILER WARNING

WARNING! This book WILL contain spoilers for

⦿Danganronpa 3 : Despair Arc⦾

⦾Danganronpa Trigger Happy Havoc⦾

⦾Danganronpa Another Episode : Ultra Despair Girls⦾

⦾Super Danganronpa 2 : Goodbye Despair⦾

⦾Danganronpa 3 : Hope Arc⦾

While some of these might not be major spoilers, I just want to warn you guys anyway!

At the moment, there's only spoilers for the games/animes marked with a black circle (at the beginning meaning the segment isn't over, at the end meaning I have moved on)

If you need a website to watch Danganronpa 3 on, simply ask and I will provide a free website to watch it on.

Anyway, please proceed with caution.

Enjoy! :)


	2. ◺ the ride ◹

"[Namee]! Hurry up! We gotta get to the airport!" Junko yelled as she slipped on her cheetah print coat. She stood by the door, yellow purse in hand, red sunglasses on her face. She was getting a bit impatient, bored, even.

"Ahhh! Coming Junko!" I yelled. I threw my jacket on and ran to the door. My outfit wasn't the best, since my wardrobe wasn't as extensive as my sister's. I looked slightly up at her and she grinned, opening the door and walking out.

I sighed a little and followed her.

Life isn't too bad as the sister of Junko Enoshima, the Super High School Level Fashion Diva. We have a nice home now, a steady supply of food. The money she makes is great, but it gets a little lonely at times.

That's why I was ecstatic when she said Mukuro was coming home.

We got into the car, the driver seemed honored to drive THE Junko Enoshima around. She just gave him a wide smile and told him to take us to the airport. Once he started driving, her smile faded as she looked at me.

Truth be told, she hates me. I'm what she calls, "filled with hope", someone she's desperate to break. She says she hasn't killed me yet, because no one would be filled with despair at my untimely passing. Which... isn't true.

I know Mukuro loves me.

I hope.

I've got no talent, I'm not even considered part of the Despair Sisters. Junko could care less. However, she keeps up the facade that she cares, for some reason. Building my hope up until I crash into despair, I assume.

Maybe she'll like me then.

Maybe she won't.

"[Name]! We gotta improve that wardrobe, honey!" Junko said, taking her white handbag out of her purse and putting it on the seat.

"Uhm.. I think my wardrobe is fine. But as the Super High School Level Fashion Diva, I guess you know what you're talking about..." I said, eyeing the handbag for a moment before looking out the window. Junko pulled out her phone and started to browse some fashion sites.

"Junko?"

"Yah?"

"Why are we taking a car when you have a limo?" I asked, turning my gaze from the window over to her. However, her face was right up close to mine. I only flinched slightly, as I was just beginning to get used to this.

"You'll see why." Her accent disappeared, but a big grin was plastered on her face. I backed up into the corner, and just nodded.

We remained silent until the car pulled up to the airport. I got out of the car and thanked the driver. I heard Junko's thanks in particular. She left her white bag in the car and put on her sunglasses as she got out. "Thank you SO much. And keep the change, buddy."

"Wow. Must be my lucky day." The driver said as the door shut and he drove off. Junko simply smirked.

"Aw. You jinxed it." And just as she said that, off in the distance, I heard an explosion ring through the air. Some people screamed and I flinched, latching onto Junko's arm. I heard her chuckle again and hold onto my waist.

"Alright! Hold onto your butts, people, 'cause Junko Enoshima is ready for her epic entrance!" I heard her say, and I felt her moving. I looked up to see that she took off her sunglasses.

She looked down at me, and a smile graced her lips.


	3. ◤ the soldier's arrival ◢

"A ravishing young girl and her little sister sit at the airport, waiting. The important one's name? Junko Enoshima." I heard Junko say from up high on the stack of suitcases. I pretended not to hear her.

But I could feel her smirk.

"Just then, a familiar face, yes, the other of the despair sisters, the smelly one..." I knew who she was talking about. I lifted my head in excitement and saw her stepping closer. I saw her plain black suitcase rolling behind her.

"Mu-"

"MUKURO!" I jumped up and ran up to her, wrapping my arms around her in a hug. She didn't stumble, she just got very defensive for a moment before realizing.

"Ah, [Name]..." A tiny smile was put on her face as she walked forward to see Junko sitting on top. Still writing, and finally finishing her statement.

"Mukuro Ikusaba." Her voice was serious again.

"Hey Junko. I'm grateful you two came to meet me and all, but... what are you doing?" Mukuro asked, her arm still around my shoulders like a defensive big sister.

"Duh! I'm doing the narration!"

"Oh. Okay. Cool." Mukuro nodded, and Junko continued to write.

"And so the event, which would later bone the whole world, the Biggest, Most Atrocious Despair inducing incident in human history, was finally set into motion that afternoon. Nobody realized it just yet, but they would soon enough." Junko's voice turned serious once more, her smile disappeared when she finished. She glanced at me and Mukuro.

"Oh Junko..." Mukuro had a bit of blush on her face, but me?

I wasn't part of the plan.

I was scared.


	4. ◺ the limo talk ◹

Mukuro and Junko sat next to each other. I sat across from both of them. We all had champagne flutes, however, they only held sparkling water. I took my time with my water, but Mukuro and Junko chugged it.

"Tell me the truth! Do you have more freckles now than the last time we got to hang out?" In the middle of her sentence, Junko picked up an ice pick and tried to stab Mukuro. My heart almost stopped.

But Mukuro was ready. She caught Junko's hand easily.

"What? Do you think I do, [Name]?" Junko kept trying to stab her as Mukuro kept blocking. She turned her head to face me.

I was sweating. A lot. These two always made me nervous, they were so... dangerous. Together. Before I could even speak, Junko interrupted me.

"It's a fact! Not some half-assed opinion!" After a few more stabbing attempts, she added, "I'm testing your honesty, dumbass!"

"Well... no. I don't." Mukuro answered honestly.

"My vision is 10,000/20! I see em!" Junko denied, continuing her quick stabbing movements.

I heard Mukuro mutter something about how much of an artist Junko was for trying to stab her while Junko unpinned a grenade. She threw it at Mukuro while jumping across the limo to sit next to me. Of course I tensed up, but Junko just put her arm around me with a grin before her nose shrivelled up.

"[Name], honey, you reek! Did you even take a bath?!" She criticized.

"Uhm... yeah. I did." I watched Mukuro guide the grenade into her champagne glass, lower the window, and toss it out. I heard the explosion a few seconds later. She simply rolled up the window and stared at Junko again.

"...anyway... why did you want me here in the first place, Junko?" Mukuro asked.

Junko seemed a little annoyed at the question. "'Cause tomorrow's our high school entrance ceremony."

Right. High school. We're all going into high school. Despite not specializing in anything, I'm smart enough to skip a grade. It made living with Junko easier, one less thing for her to insult me about. Well... if she cared enough to want to bring me into despair.

"High school?"

"I'll spell it out for you so your remaining brain cells don't burst from the exertion, okay?" Junko gave a huge exaggerated sigh as she spoke. She moved to be in the middle of the limo. "There's an elite highschool in our future! This place is so far up it's own ass, they actually call it the high school of hope! They want me, of course, and your dumb ass is coming along for the ride! Double trouble, they want us both!" She grinned again.

_She's not talking to me._

"Look at that smile... you're really happy about this." I saw a light blush come onto Mukuro's face.

_What about me?_

"Yeah! I'm frickin ecstatic! My heart is beating a mile a minute just thinking about it!" Junko smiled even wider, her eyes closed.

"What about me?" I asked. My voice cracked a little. They turned their heads to me.

Junko's smile disappeared. "Oh, right. I didn't tell you. You have to go to a regular high school and live alone."

I felt my vision begin to go blurry from tears. "W-What? Are you serious? I have to... to-" I looked down at the floor of the limo.

But Junko just started to laugh. "Wow, I thought you were smarter than that! Of course not, dumby! I got you into the Reserve Course!" She grinned again. "Geez, you actually fall into despair so easily when Mukuro is in the picture! Wow!"

I sniffled and tried to wipe my tears away. I felt two arms around my shoulders and saw my sisters there. Mukuro had pity on her face.

But this was the happiest I'd ever seen Junko.

That...

That's concerning.


	5. ◤ the gamer ◢

The Reserve Course doesn't have lodging. But... the Main Course does. Mukuro and Junko didn't need the apartment anymore. Luckily, the houses were outside of Main Course Campus, so I could actually stay with them.

Junko _insisted_ that I stay with her.

I was too scared to say no.

But right now, I had a tutoring session with one of my older classmates. I had insisted that I was fine, and I didn't need it, but my teachers forced it anyway. Something about how I was too young, and I must be falling behind since I'm not used to this much work.

The attitude of these teachers annoyed me.

"Finally, you're here! Geez, you freshman really piss me off." He said, leaning back in his chair with his feet up on the table.

I never observed his features. In all honesty, he looked like a blue blob to me. I couldn't care less.

The time went unbearably slow. And this session was extra long, since I had an essay due tomorrow. He took a long time to read over the essay, looking for any flaw. In the end, he handed me back the essay with no notes and said he simply didn't care.

I stormed out of the library and shoved the essay into my bag. "Stupid upperclassmen! He really wasted my time." I grumbled, walking quickly through the halls. I got close to the exit. "I could've edited that better if I was along in Junko's room with her pestering me over nothing." Out the door I walked, the sun was going down. I rushed to turn the corner and knocked right into a girl. I stumbled back and she fell down. I heard something drop to the ground.

It was a Nantendo Gamergirl Advance.

Those things are way out of my budget.

"Oh geez, I'm so sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going!" I apologized, offering my hand to her.

She was pretty. She had these dopey, light peach, doe eyes and strawberry blonde hair. She had on a brown jacket with a yellow hoodie. She also had a backpack that was pink with an adorable cat head.

Wait... brown...

Crap. That's the Main Course color!

She grabbed my hand and I helped her up. I immediately bowed my head as an apology.

"No, it's okay... I think." Her voice was soft, she just glanced at me and then picked up her Gamergirl. The system still turned on, luckily. I sighed in relief.

"...hey. You wouldn't happen to know Hajime Hinata, would you?" She asked. I thought for a moment, then shook my head.

"No, I'm sorry. I don't know anyone with that name." She seemed to get very sad at that fact, she slouched a little and hugged herself.

"Oh... okay. Thank you anyway." She began to walk off. I almost wanted to call out to her and ask her for her name, but I stopped myself. I just began to walk the opposite way out of embarrassment, even though Junko's room was the way she was going.

I didn't get back home until it was dark. I dropped my bag at the door and dragged my feet along until I got to the bedroom. I had a sleeping bag on the ground, but I couldn't help myself. I flopped onto Junko's bed. I felt so tired.

"[Name]? Are you finally home?" I heard Junko's voice, and her combat boots against the floor. I groaned a little.

"Yeeeahhh..." I called, my voice muffled by the bed.

"Well get up, sleepy head! The Despair Sisters have work to do, and you're coming along for the ride!"

That caught my attention.

I sat up on the bed and yawned a little. She was holding some takoyaki. Mukuro was standing behind her, in a military vest and gloves. She had many weapons on her. I could tell.

"What... exactly are we doing?"

Junko just began to smile.


	6. ◺ the break in ◹

"Izuru Kamakura!" Junko exclaimed, munching on her takoyaki as Mukuro slashed a guard's chest open. He fell, dead. I couldn't even look.

"What was that? You realize you're just making more work for yourself. Moron. God help you if I get blood on these boots." That was Junko. I heard her step over the bodies. She tapped her foot a little.

When I looked up, she was looking at me, expecting me to follow. I took a deep breath and ran across, careful not to step on any of the bodies there.

"Oh. Sorry Junko. I'll clean it up." Mukuro said softly, putting her blades away.

"Damn right. Make it look like they decided this job was over their pay grade. Worry about it later though, we're on a schedule." Junko turned on her heel and started down the hallway.

"Well... I'm supposed to do that all by myself?" Mukuro asked, running to follow.

"It's what we call a 'you problem'! We've been through this, Ms. Prissy Pants. Grunt work is your domain. I mean, unless you can get [Name] not to pass out from looking at the blood, you're on your own!" Junko shrugged, eating another one of the takoyaki.

"Oh... okay. You're right, of course." Mukuro nodded, taking a position in the front of the group. She looked back at me for a moment. She had pity in her eyes.

I really shouldn't be here.

She's making me realize that.

Junko hummed as we walked.

"Um... this is a retinal scanner. It's not gonna open with a card." Mukuro pointed out. Junko just ate one last takoyaki before stabbing another ball and throwing the rest on the ground.

"No problem, I've got just the thing! One of the trustees was nice enough to let me borrow it for a while." She walked up to the scanner and put the ball on it. "Didn't even have to deface myself to get it! The lolita aesthetic doesn't mean I'm easy!~"

Oh god. That was an eyeball.

Oh god, the door opened!

"Open sesame!"


	7. ◤ the meeting ◢

In the room, there was a single thing. A bed. And on that bed, with one leg up, was a man. He had a black suit on. It looked like a Reserve Course uniform. His hair was long, and his eyes.

He had red, piercing eyes.

But they were looking at the floor.

"Kamakura! Shut up, it's really you!" Junko exclaimed, she was clearly ecstatic.

The man, Kamakura, as Junko keeps calling him, just looked at us. At Junko, at Mukuro, but his eyes lingered on me.

It made me nervous.

"OMGGGG! This is awesome!!" She exclaimed again, but he stayed silent. Junko didn't stop fangirling there. "Kamakura, Kamakura yass queen!! I'm such a big fan! Not to sound all suckery, but can I get a hug?!"

Kamakura kept his eyes trained on me. I took a small step back, closer to Mukuro.

"Uhh, Junko? Seems like he might be a little dangerous." She said, noticing my nervous demeanor.

"Yeah, I know! Uh, dangerously kickass, dangerously gorgeous!" Junko squealed, not even turning to look at the two of us.

That's not really what I meant... he's looking at [N-"

"Fat stupid ugly people need to shut. up." Junko snapped, glaring back at Mukuro. The black haired girl didn't seem very offended though, she counted off the terms on her fingers.

"Fat. Stupid. Ugly. That's me in a nutshell." She sighed happily.

" **Anyway,** " Junko walked closer to him. "Kamakura, good sir, pleasure to meetcha! I'm Junko Enoshima, from the 78th class. This may sound weird, but you've been on my mind **a lot** lately!"

His gaze finally shifted away from me. I stepped closer to Mukuro anyway.

Junko then sighed and put a hand on her hip, her other hand waving at nothing. "The muckity mucks have you stored away like a third world quarantine baby, so not your style, pretty boy! I mean, look at this! You're virtually oozing with potential!"

Nothing showed on his face.

She then leaned away from him. I couldn't see it, but I could _feel_ her smiling that creepy smile. "So, like, sayyy, _death could come for you like a thief in the night leaving the world to watch in despair!_ "

Then she attempted the most reckless thing I've ever seen her do.

She pulled out an ice pick and tried to stab Kamakura. But he was a step ahead of her. He quickly rose his foot and knocked her down, his foot firmly on her back.

"J-Junko!" I yelled. His eyes rose to me, I covered my mouth. Mukuro wasn't having it, though.

"You son of a-" She started, pulling out her knife and rushing at him. But he threw her against the wall.

All of that with his eyes on me.

"Are you going to try and attack me." It sounded like a question, but his voice was so monotone that not even the author could put a question mark.

Mukuro was out cold.

Junko was restrained.

I'm just in the Reserve Course. What can I do?

That's why I shook my head as frantically as I possibly could.

Kamakura just looked disappointed.

"This is boring." His voice sent chills down my spine. "You do realize that nothing you do has any meaning." He said, looking down at Junko.

That's when Junko began to laugh. She laughed and laughed, causing Kamakura to step on her harder. She just continued to laugh in pain.

"I _knew_ you were a fellow nihilist! This is marvelous! I've reached an all time low! But the thing is, Kamakura _darling_ , no one person should claim a monopoly on despair! It belongs to everyone!" She said, pounding on the ground.

"Despair. From a logical perspective, there seems no emotion less essential." He said, his eyes still trained on her.

Junko laughed again. "Logical perspective! You crack me up! Alright then, explain how I came to be in this position? What's your Vulcan gestalt say about that?!" She smirked.

"Junko Enoshima... your capacity for cold hard reasoning puts you at least twelve steps ahead in any situation. And yet here you are, knowing full well there's no way you can win. You've brought people to suffer with you, knowing it wouldn't end well." He said, looking at me once more.

"Awww... you really don't get it. Guess when it comes to cold hard reasoning not all roads lead to Rome." Junko said. Her eyes darkened as her voice got serious.

"You see... despair is the great unknown. A girl can only be this smart for so long before ennui sets in. That's the curse of being bright. Everyone goes on and on about hope, but what they REALLY mean is the status-quo."

I saw Mukuro start moving again.

His eyes are still on me.

Junko started her cutesy voice.

"Ah, but despair is the big old mystery box! There's nothing like it to get the blood pumping, the synapse firing, the senses tingling... it straight up shatters the status-quo and paves the way for chaos! Think about it, when a single assassin's bullet can plunge humanity into world war, none of us are as far from the abyss as we'd like to tell ourselves! Embrace that simple fact and ah! You're in for the ride of your life! Look at me, every nerve ending is at eleven! Despair did that!"

His eyes finally left me and flickered back down to Junko.

Junko went back to seriousness.

"Come on, pumpkin pie~"

I saw his eyes slightly widen at this nickname.

"Some part of you has to understand. They call you the world's hope, Izuru Kamakura. And who am I to say you're not the savior. Therein lies the. Hope only gets us as far as what we **_t h i n k_** we want. Safety... tranquility... boredom." Junko's eyes landed on me. Her eyes were beginning to swirl with despair, insanity.

"Come on... Nirvana looks great on paper but for someone of your intelligence? It's more like purgatory~ you're better than that."

Red lights started flashing and the alarm started going off.

Mukuro began to panic. "They know we're here! Junko, we have to make a break for it, now!"

But Junko ignored her.

"YOU'RE A GOD AMONG INSECTS KAMAKURA, _OF COURSE_ YOU'RE BORED! THE WORLD'S AN ANT FARM!! EMBRACE DESPAIR AND WE'LL SHATTER THE GLASS TOGETHER! I AM YOUR SALVATION! IT'S FATE!! WE WERE DESTINED TO WALK HAND IN HAND, **_TELL ME YOU DON'T FEEL IT!_** " Junko yelled, I could see it. She had completely drifted into despair, and she wanted him to come with her.

But he kicked her square in the face.

"Junko! Noo!" Mukuro yelled, crawling over and turning Junko to face her. She cradled her in her lap.

But I was frozen. I stared at Kamakura, and he stared at me.

"When she wakes up, give her a message from me. I'll be waiting. Here. With her." Kamakura pointed...

At me.


End file.
